Fullmetal Alchemist Rather Be
by DarkAngel Alexandra
Summary: C'est une histoire d'action-aventure mettant en vedette Ed, Al, Roy, Riza et Winry. Les méchants sont Scar, Greed, Lust, Envy et Glutony. Cela raconte l'histoire d'Ed et d'Al qui sont pourchassés continuellement et qui tentent de vivre leur vie. Il n'y a aucun spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Rather Be

PROLOGUE

Scar marchait, près des immeubles, faisant très attention pour ne pas être repéré par Roy Mustang qui le suivait de près. Il le savait et le laissait faire. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Rien n'effrayait Scar pas même le célèbre colonel Mustang. Il se mit à pleuvoir au grand malheur de l'alchemist de feu. Scar sourit et pivota sur lui-même. Il fixa la ruelle déserte. Un coup de feu retentit. Scar sentit une brûlure au niveau de son abdomen. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre. Riza Hawkeye sortit de sa cachette munit de son fusil. Roy Mustang à ses côtés. Scar se terra davantage. Il se pleuvoir à boire debout. Scar se tapit dans l'ombre pour observer ses deux assaillants. Riza s'adressa à son colonel d'un ton empli de respect:

\- Il s'est enfui! Il est plus rapide que je le pensais.

\- Aucune importance, on l'aura, décréta Roy en partant dans la direction opposé à Scar.

RIza le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Elle aurait préféré suivre la trace de l'ennemi.

CHAPITRE 1

Dans une maison loin dans une forêt abondante, Al et Ed se battaient férocement. Winry, dans la maison, cuisinait. Ed envoya valser Al. Celui se retrouva étendu au sol. Une voiture passa dans l'allée. Riza Hawkeye au volant, Roy mustang, confortablement, assit à l'arrière buvait un café. Riza se gara devant la maison de Winry. Le colonel Mustang débarqua majestueusement de l'auto. Riza fidèle à son poste l'accompagnait. Elle se tenait fièrement à ses côtés. Ed prit une moue boudeuse. Al se positionne près de son frère prêt à prendre sa défense s'il le fallait. Ed observa Roy silencieusement. Ils échangèrent un long regard sans parler. Ils se dévisagèrent puis se détourna et marcha en direction de la maison. Winry l'attendait sur le ponton. Roy se décida alors à le suivre, Hawkeye sur les talons. Al ferma la marche. Ed leur désigna la table. Winry prit place aux côtés d'Al, ed se mit au bout, Riza et Roy d'un bord e face d'eux. ROy croisa les doigts au dessus de la table. Il prit son temps pour peser ses mots. Roy fixa Ed droit dans les yeux:

\- On a besoin de ton aide, dit-il à l'égard d'Ed.

Ed rit, ironique.

\- Dis donc, tu es direct, ronchonna-t-il avec dureté.

Winry se leva pour aller faire du thé. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans la bouilloire et sortit son set de tasses. Elle prit quelques poches de thé. Roy reprit peu perturbé

`- Il est en cavale! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!

Winry échappa sa tasse sous le choc. Ed se tourna dans sa direction, remarqua son teint blême et ses yeux exhorbités. Ed se leva calmement et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tremblait et les battements de son coeur semblaient effrénés. Ed releva son visage et déclara d'un ton ferme et rassurant:

\- T'en fais pas.

WInry le dévisagea, nerveusement, inquiète.

\- S'il..

Ed s'impatienta, furibond:

\- Je vais m'occuper de Scar. Il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici en pensant que je vais le laisser nous tuer.

Al hocha la tête négativement. Il décrèta, pensif:

\- D'après moi, il veut nous séparer. On doit rester groupé!

Ed acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Winry désaprouvait totalement. Ce n'étiat pas une bonne idée. Ils allaient y laisser leur vie. Elle n'était pas d'accord du tout. Winry décida de les confronter:

\- Ce n'est pas prudent!

Ed lui jeta un regard et se positionna aux côtés d'Al. Ed dit doucement en mettant l'accent sur chaque mot:

\- Ce n'est pas mieux de l'attendre ic. On faire une ballade dans les égouts, il va nous repérer et alors, on s'en arrangera.

Roy Mustang trouva que cela ne le ragardait pas. Il se leva et fit signe à Riza Hawkeye de l'accompagner hors de la pièce. Celle-ci obéit en silenece et discrètement. Winry se tourna vers Ed, , voulant se mêler de ses affaires, s'éclipsa hors de la pièce. Ed lui jeta un regard désobligeant. Il s'écria avec colère:

\- Poule mouillée, va!

Winry posa les mains sur ses hanches et le transperça du regard. Elle le défiait carrément. La jeune femme était décidée à faire valoir son point. Winry s'écria tout à fait sérieusement:

\- La dernière fois, cela t'a coûté ton bras!

Ed s'énerva en soutenant son regard:

\- Je serais sur mes gardes.

Winry lui donna un violent coup de poing et il tomba à la renverse. Winry cria furieuse et colérique:

\- TU N'ES JAMAIS SUR TES GARDES!

Ed se lève, furibond. Il était décidé à faire comme il l'entendait, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ed croisa les bras pour démontrer de la fermeté. Il s'exclama, rageur:

\- Tu proposes quoi? Qu'on l'attende sagement ici?

Winry jura, elle savait qu'Ed ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il était borné et obstineux à mourir. Elle tenta de le faire changer d'idée quand même. La jeune femme espérait qu'il reprendrait ses esprits. Winry murmura, doucement:

\- Non, mais on pourrait avoir un plan.

Ed rouspéta, impatient.

\- On en a un.

Winry rigola, sarcastique. Ce n'était pas du tout un plan, ça! Ils allaient se faire descendre, voilà tout! Elle devait l'en empêcher. Elle décréta, catégoriquement:

\- Ce n'est pas un plan! Il va t'attendre et tu n'as pas de suite dans les idées.

Ed riposta, hors de lui:

\- Bien sûr que si! On va le tuer!

Winry lui jeta un regard dur et lança son tablier sur la table. C'en était trop pour elle. Ed était un idiot fini. En plus, elle détestait argumenter. Une perte de temps totale. La jeune femme lâcha, brusquement:

\- Ça va, j'abandonne!

Winry sortit de la maison sous le regard désolé d'Ed. Il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec elle. Il ferma les yeux et jura. Le jeune homme frappa le mur de son poing en signe de frustration. Il tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Al prit le pichet de limonade et vit que Winry était toujours assisse sur le perron. Il lui versa un verre et alla lui proposer. Elle lui sourit, gentiment. La jeune femme prit le verre des mains métalliques d'Al. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et déclara, espiègle:

\- Tu sais, Ed simplement idiot.

Winry essuya ses larmes de crocodiles. Elle esquissa un sourire. Winry rajouta en riant:

\- Impulsif et infatiguable.

Al en remit davantage:

\- Imbécile et intransigeant.

Ed les avertit d'un ton irrité:

\- Hé, j'ai entendu!

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Al se tourna et vit Ed qui avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Al soupira de bonheur. Il ne voulait pas insulter son fère. Il l'aimait tellement. Ed déclara à leur endroit:

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de moi dans mon dos.

Winry se moqua, cruellement, de lui:

\- Ce n'est...

Scar apparut dans leur champs de vision. Ed attrapa Winry par la taille et la projeta dans la maison. Il referma la porte. Scar marchait toujours dans leur direction d'un pas rapide et ferme. Ed se mit sur ses gardes puis fonça droit sur Scar. Celui-ci l'évita et le frappa à la tête. Ed tomba inerte au sol. Al accourut secourire son frère. Le même sort l'attendit. Scar saisit les deux corps et disparut de la même façon qu'il était arrivé en silence et rapidement. Winry se remit sur ses pieds le plus vite possible et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Roy Mustang se tenait devant la maison avec le manteau d'Ed. Winry éclata en sanglots et chuchota d'une petite voix:

\- Ed, Al...

Roy dut admettre, platement:

\- Ils ont disparu.

Winry s'accroupit et laissa court à ses larmes. Hawkeye la prit dans ses bras et elle fixa Roy, inquiète. Riza demanda, doucement:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Roy marmonna avec rage:

\- Il faut les trouver absolument! Scar ne peut pas avoir disparu de la surface de la terre! Il est quelque part. Il se doit d'être quelque part!

Sur ce, Roy brûla le manteau d'Ed sous le regard soucieux d'Hawkeye.

Ed se réveilla, étourdi. Ed enchaîné au mur et Al gisait près de lui. Ed tenta de défaire ses poignets de leur étau. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était impensable. Ed jura et réfléchit. Si Al revenait à lui, il pourrait le libérer. De son pied libre, il donna quelques coups à Al. Celui-ci remua et gigota tout en se rendormant. Ed grogna de mécontentement. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Il attrapa une roche entre ses deux pieds et lui lança directement au crâne. Al bondit sur ses pieds aux aguets. Ed s'exclama, soulagé de l'avoir, enfin, réveillé:

\- Al, ça va?

Al se tourna vers son frère et répondit:

\- Ouais, disons que j'ai connu mieux. Où est-ce qu'on est?

Al contempla ses pieds enchaînés au sol. Scar les avait menotté au sol. Ed soupira bruyamment. Il ramena son frère à l'essentiel. Ed déclara simplement:

\- Aucune idée. Il faut qu'on se détache et qu'on file.

Al rigola et ironisa:

\- On était pas supposé le tuer?

Ed le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci n'avait plus envie de blaguer. Ed lâcha, brusquement:

\- Trêve de plaisanteries! Je devais deviner qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur nous?

AL rit, chaleureusement.

\- Non, dit-il, espiègle.

\- Bon, alors passons au plan B, fit Ed en faisant apparaître une lance.

Il frappa la chaîne de toutes ses forces. Cellec-i se brisa en mille morceau. Ed se rua vers AL pour s'attaquer aux menottes qui lui entravaient les cheville. Il fracassa la chaîne puis les menottes volèrent en éclats. Ed se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce. Al l'attrappa par le bras. Il le retint avec fermeté. Al s'exclama, embêté:  
\- C'est trop facile!

\- Écoute, la porte est juste devant nous, on l'ouvre et hop, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Ed l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh merde! Reprit-il en fixant l'océan droit devant lui.

Al accourut et s'arrêta, ébahi, à quelques centimètres de son frère. Il contempla l'océan à perte de vue. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Quel désagrément! Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Ed jura et optempéra fortement:

\- D'accord, j'admets, c'était trop facile!

Sur ce, le jeune alchemiste claqua la porte avec colère. Il retourna au fond du cachot et s'assit en rouspétant. Al déclara, sarcastique:

\- Il sait qu'on flotte pas, je t'avais dit qu'il avait aiguille sous roche.

Ed éclata de rire sous le regard furibond d'Al. Ed reprit entre deux rires.

\- Anguille sous roche! Andouille!

Al sourit et s'assit près de son frère. Al questionna Ed:

\- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir?

Ed lui sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- On s'en sort toujours, non? fit-il, tendrement.

Al hocha positivement la tête. Il possédait une confiance totale en son frère. Il décréta:

\- Ouais.

Ed esquissa un immense sourire.

\- Alors on va y arriver. Roy et Hawk vont nous retrouver. J'ai confiance, dit-il doucement.

Al marmonna en fixant les alentours:

\- J'esp`re qu'il y a des souris car on va attendre longtemps.

Ed rigola et s'étendit. Le soleil laissa place à la lune. Ed ferma les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant de sa liberté. Al entoura son frère d'un regard protecteur puis sombra dans les bras de morphée.

Winry rentra dans la pièce où se tenait Roy et Hawkeye en train d'établir les bases de leur plan. Roy déposait des épingles là où Scar pouvait se trouver. Hawkeye acquiesçait seulement de la tête. Elle semblait absorbée par la stratégie qu'il lui montrait. Winry interrompit brutalement leur conversation en criant:

\- Roy, je tiens à vous accompagner!

Roy pivota brusquement sur lui-même et se dirigea vers elle, ahuri. Il riposta avec force:

\- Pas question! C'est trop dangereux!

Il bifurqua pour sortit de la pièce, mais elle lui bloqua le chemin. Elle écarta les bras puis les leva en signe d'impuissance.

\- On parle d'Ed et d'Al, c'est ma famille.

Roy leva la main pour la faire taire. Roy refusait qu'elle les accompagne. Le colonel abattit ses cartes:

\- Vous ne savez même pas vous défendre!

Winry se tourna vers Riza, suppliante.

\- Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'a qu'à m'enseigner à tirer!

Roy la dévisagea, scandalisé.

\- Il n'en est...commença-t-il, furibond.

\- Pourquoi pas? Le coupa Riza. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Allez vous préparer!

Winry disparut, joyeuse. Roy fulminait. Le colonel Mustang fusilla Riza du regard.

\- TOI! cria-t-il hors de lui.

\- Tais-toi, pour une fois, sois humain, lui reprocha-t-elle en le plantant là.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel.

Ed se réveilla en sursaut. Il trouva Scar en face de lui qui le dévisageait outrageusement. Il bondit sur ses pieds prêt à l'attaque. Ed se positionna en mode offensif et l'apostropha:

\- Que veux-tu?

Scar arpenta la pièce sans trop s'approcher d'eux. Il les fixa. Scar s'arrêta devant Ed et décréta durement:

\- Je voue ma vie à éliminer les alchemistes.

Ed secoua la tête, abasourdi.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ça? N'en es-tu pas un toi-même à la base?

Scar eût un rire, sarcastique. Il répliqua d'un ton ferme:

\- J'ai acquéris ce savoir dans le seul but de faire la justice. Mais toi, tu as voulu réssuciter quelqu'un. Débalancer ainsi le cycle de la vie. Se donner le pouvoir de Dieu!

Ed s'insurgea, furibond:

\- On a payé pour ça! Maintenant, il y a prescription! Je veux seulement la pierre philosophale pour redonner un corps à mon frère...

\- N'as-tu pas eu ta leçon? Lui reprocha Scar froidement.

Ed s'eclama d'un ton amer:

\- Je veux réparer, c'est tout.

Scar éclata d'un rire dur. Il déclara avec méchanceté:

\- Qui penses-tu berner ainsi?

Scar tendit la main pour les éliminer. Ed se plaça devant Al pour le protéger. S'il devait mourir, il mourrait le premier. Ed ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui fallait la pierre philosophale pour son petit frère et pour lui aussi. Ed se souvint de cette affreuse journée où son frère perdit son corps et lui, son bras et ses jambes. Quelque chose allait arriver et ils allaient s'en sortir vivants. Ed fourdroya Scar du regard, le défiant presque. Ce fut à ce moment que le colonel Mustang apparut. Il envoya un torrent de feu à Scar, il s'accrocha à lui, le brûlant. Et surtout, l'occupant. Roy empoigna Ed et Al par les bras. Ils disparurent ensemble. Scar se débarrassa du feu et jura. Il fixa le cachot vide puis observa le soleil de midi. Scar lâcha, abruptement:

\- On se retrouva!

FIN du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

Fullmetal alchemist Chapitre 2:Lust

Lust marchait de long en large dans le manoir. Elle bouillonnait au plus haut point. Elle jura et tourna les talons. Elle descendit l'escalier et croisa Greed dans le hall. Celui-ci lui dédia son plus beau sourire. Elle l'ignora totalement. Greed continua à sourire quand même. Lust alla s'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil. La femme étira ses longues jambes. Greed se positionna près du feu. Il la contempla en silence. Il méditait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Lust croisa ses jambes et déclara doucement:

\- Je les tuerais.

\- «Les»? Reprit-il, curieux.

\- Les frères Elric, bien entendu! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds gainés de talons hauts.

Greed sourit. Espiègle, il s'assit pour l'observer davantage.

\- Les frères Elric, proie difficile, non? Fit-il, doucement.

\- Pas avec un bon plan, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

\- Peut-être puis-je t'aider? Lui proposa-t-il, simplement.

\- Peut-être, effectivement, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Greed se leva et la suivit à l'extérieur. Ils disparurent dans la noirceur.

Lust découvrit la maison d'Edward et Al dans les bois. Greed et Lust observèrent leur proies pendant des jours. Lust concocta un plan avec Greed. Ils allaient les attirer à l'extérieur et leur tendre un piège. Glutonny se joint à eux pour peaufiner le plan. Ensuite, les comparses se séparèrent. Lust resta seule devant la maison des frères Elric. Lust copia l'écriture et le sceau du colonnel Mustang sur une feuille blanche. Elle la plia formellement et la mit dans une enveloppe où elle marqua le sceau du colonnel Roy Mustang. Elle attendit la nuit pour aller porter sa missive à la porte d'Edward. Lust frappa deux coups et disparut dans les ténèbres. Elle se camouffla derrière les arbres. La femme Homonculus fixait ses proies avec avidité. La porte finit par s'entrouvir. Winry l'ouvrit et contempla aux alentours. Elle aperçut le morceau de papier et le prit. Elle tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens puis rentra. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Lust, satisfaite, partit, le sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

Ed, vêtu de son peignoir, dans sa chambre décacheté la lettre. Il tremblait en l'ouvrant. Roy Mustang ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis très longtemps. Une lettre cela ne le rassurait guère. Pourquoi lui écrire et ne pas venir le voir? Depuis la mésaventure avec Scar, Roy les avait secouru puis avait disparu. Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui répondait jamais. Tout cela l'embêtait au plus haut point. Et voilà qu'il lui écrivait une lettre. Il la lut et resta muet. Roy lui donnait rendez-vous dans la forêt à 20heures. Ed sourit et décida de se préparer. Il enfila son pantalon et son chandail chaud. Il vêtit son éternel manteau rouge et fila par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait un peu dehors. L'air humide lui emplissait les poumons. Ed courut rapidement au point de rencontre. Il sursauta en découvrant Lust là. Ed se positionna sur ses gardes. Lust rit, machiavélique. Ed sortit sa lance et chargea. Lust le frappa durement à la nuque et le fit chuter de la falaise. Ed tomba dans l'eau glacée et perdit connaissance. Lust regarda la scène avec un amusement non-feint.

\- Un de moins, dit-elle, surnoisement.

Elle tourna les talons et vit Greed qui riait lui aussi.

\- Tu as fait drôlement vite, marmonna-t-il ironique.

\- C'est lui qui m'a facilité la tâche, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Greed lui tendit son bras et Lust le prit. Ensemble, ils partirent.

Roy Mustang entendit la sonnerie de téléphone comme dans un rêve. À peine éveillé, il attrappa le combiné. Il repoussa le drap épais et se redressa dans son lit. Roy répondit doucement:

\- Bonjour, Roy Mustang, à l'appareil.

\- Roy, est-ce qu'Ed est avec toi? lui demanda Al d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, pourquoi? Répliqua-t-il simplement.

AL jura à voix basse.

\- Tout bonnement parce qu'il était supposé être avec toi, lâcha-t- il acerbe.

\- Comment? Cria Roy, abasourdi.

\- Tu lui as envoyé une lettre...

\- Pas du tout! Fit Roy, découragé.

\- Oh, merde!

\- Dis-moi où il est partit, le pria Roy.

\- Dans la forêt près de la falaise, dit Al.

\- Bien, je file voir s'il va bien, déclara Roy en raccrochant.

Roy bondit hors de son lit. Il mit son pantalon et vêtit une chemise propre. Roy Mustang attrapa son blouson et l'enfila. Roy sortit de chez lui et verrouilla la porte. Il courut prendre le train. Si Ed avait reçu une lettre, il pouvait s'attendre au pire. N'importe qui avait pu écrire cette lettre. C'est ce qui l'inquiètait totalement. Il grimpa dans le wagon et alla s'asseoir au fond. ll réfléchit à comment il avait traité Ed durant ces quelques semaines. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlés et Roy n'avait pas retourné ses appels. Il était en quelques sortes fautifs pour ce qui venait de se passer. S'il l'avait appelé et écrit régulièrement, Ed n'aurait pas embarqué à pieds joints dans ce piège. Roy s'adossa contre le banc et posa son front sur la vitre froide. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Il rêva à Ed et songea que quand il se verrait, il s'excuserait.

Ed réussit à nager jusqu'à la berge. Il se laissa choir, vidé. Il était trempé et il grelottait. Ed frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Ed se traîna jusqu'à un arbe derrière lequel, il se cacha. Il s'était cogné la tête contre une roche. Ed déchira son chandail et se fit un bandage pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis il s'appuya contre l'arbre et prit une grande respiration. Ed grimaça de douleur. Sa tête l'élançait. Il contempla le ciel et soupira. Il avait été bien naïf. Si Roy savait, il le trouverait idiot. Ed s'assoupit mort de froid et épuisé.

Roy Mustang marchait près du ruisseau. Il avait perçu des traces non loin du cours d'eau. Il pleuvait beaucoup et Roy détestait la pluie. Il contempla les traces qui le menèrent à Ed, affalé contre un arbre. Roy accourut et le secoua. Ed ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Roy...

\- Ça va, ne parle pas, je t'amène dans un endroit chaud, dit-il avec douceur.

Ed sourit et se rendormit. Roy le souleva et déclara:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Roy et Ed se replièrent dans une vieille bâtisse. Roy s'assura de bien verrouiller les portes. Il barricada les fenêtres et revint vers Ed qui tâtait sa plaie. Roy s'approcha et sortit sa trousse de soin. Le colonnel s'accroupit et entreprit de le soigner. Roy extirpa le désinfectant de l'étui et l'ouvrit. Il en versa quelques gouttes sur un linge. Il épongea la plaie d'Ed. Celui-ci sursauta face à la douleur. Ed finit par se détendre. Roy fit prendre une capsule à Ed avant de le recoudre. Roy coupa le fil et nettoya ses accessoires. Ed demanda d'une voix amère:

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas retourné mes appels?

Roy fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris, mais Ed était perspicace. Il le fixa ostentoirement. Roy capitula.

\- J'étais perplexe.

\- Perplexe? Répèta-t-il abasourdi.

Roy jura.

\- Tu m'as embrassé Ed, cria-t-il, furieux.

Ed éclata franchement de rire.

\- Comme si c'était mal! S'écria-t-il, amusé.

\- Ça l'était, je ne t'ai pas donné mon accord!

Ed leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- D'accord, je m'excuse, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu es pardonné, mais ne recommence pas, reprit Roy d'un ton ferme.

\- Et ma déclaration, elle? S'enquit Ed sincère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mais allons lentement.

\- Comme tu voudras, Roy, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Celui-ci se mit debout et époussetait ses vêtements. Il aida Ed à se relever. Il s'appuya contre Roy et ensemble, ils sortirent de l'entrepôt.

FIN du chapitre 2: Lust


	3. Chapter 3: Le retour de Scar

_**Fullmetal alchemist: rather be chapitre 3: Le retour de Scar**_

Ed enleva sa chemise et prit la basine. Il jeta une vieille serviette dans l'eau tiède. Le jeune homme attrapa la serviette et la tordit. Il se nettoya le visage calmement. L'alchemiste reposa sa serviette dans la basine. Ed se contempla dans la glace. Puis il défit le bandage qui lui entourait le crâne. Ed reprit la serviette et mouilla la plaie. Il grimaça de douleur. Ed prit une aiguile et du fil quand Roy apparut dans l'entrebaillement. Roy lui sourit. Il tendit la main et Ed lui remit l'aiguille. Roy enfila le fil dans l'aiguille et laissa Ed s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit la serviette et s'approcha. Il commença à recoudre la plaie tranquillement. Ed gémit de douleur et serra les dents. Roys finit et coupa le fil. Il posa ses instruments de torture sur la petite table. Roy prit le bandage et l'entoura autour de la tête d'Ed. Il l'attacha avec une épingle. Ed le remercia. Roy hocha simplement la tête. Ed lui demanda pendant qu'il se dirigea vers la porte:

\- Al et Winry ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, n'est-ce pas?

Roy s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, dans quelques temps.

Sur ce, il partit. Ed ferma les yeux et se coucha précautieusement sur le lit. Il s'endormit automatiquement.

Al vint voir son frère dès qu'il arriva. Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla. Ed ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Al lui caressa le bras et Ed sourit avec douceur. Il prit la main de son frère et la serra.

\- Il y a plus de peur que de mal, lui dit Ed en riant.

Al se frustra. Il riposta d'un ton dur:

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle. Tu aurais pu mourir, te rends-tu compte?

Il eût un long silence pesant. Ed finit par le briser d'un ton ferme:

\- Je ne suis pas mort, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Vraiment? Tu n'est pas loin de la mort. Tu n'as pas vu ta tête! S'écria-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Tu es venu seul? S'enquit-il, doucement.

\- Non, Winry est là, le prévint-il, simplement.

Ed hocha de la tête et se rendormit.

Al retourna dans sa chambre celle qu'il partageait avec Winry. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Winry dormait profondément. Al s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il s'étendit et le lit grinça. Il se tortilla comme un saucisson pour se mettre à son aise. Il s'endormit à son tour paisiblement.

Ed se leva avec un sacré mal de tête. Il alla vers la basine dont il changea l'eau. Il défit son bandage et trempa une serviette propre dans l'eau. Il désinfecta sa plaie. Après l'avoir nettoyer, il refit le bandage et enfila des vêtements propres. Il partit de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa l'eau qui ruisselait sur la vitre. Il pleuvait abondamment. Roy déteste la pluie, songea Ed subitement. Ed décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma, pensif.

Roy frappa à la porte d'Ed Elric. Celui-ci vint ouvrir après deux coups. Roy avait le poing levé. Ils se sourirent timidement. Roy attendit qu'Ed l'invite à rentrer. Ed ne l'invita pas, il sortit sur le palier. Roy le toisa et déclara d'un ton ferme:

\- Nous avons une mission à effectuer.

\- Donc, tu veux que je t'accompagne? S'enquit Ed, amusé.

\- Oui, à deux, ce sera plus facile, lui avoua-t-il simplement.

\- Bien, j'enfile mon manteau et j'arrive.

\- D'accord, je t'attends en bas, dit Roy en partant.

Ed resta, pensif. Il rentra ensuite dans sa chambre. Ed enfila son manteau et s'aperçut que la manche était déchirée. Il jura. Tant pis, sa manche attendrait. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ed et Roy marchaient côte à côte. Ils observaient les alentours. Ed s'arrêta devant un kiosque et acheta quelque chose à boire. Il en proposa à Roy qui refusa simplement. Ed but sa bouteille d'eau et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une gigantesque bâtisse. Celle-ci était délabrée. Il manquait des briques, les fenêtres avaient connus des jours meilleurs. Ed contempla la bâtisse et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait une senteur de moisi et de sang dans la pièce. Ils trouvèrent le corps d'un alchemiste au sol. Il baignait dans son sang. Ed jura. Il s'accroupit et prit son poul. Il était bel et bien mort. Roy prit ses gants et fouilla le vieux bureau. Il sortit un dossier qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Il le glissa dans son sac. Ed le vit faire et demanda d'un ton calme:

\- Qu'est-ce que cela contenait?

\- Ses recherches. Je veux savoir sur quoi elles étaient basées pour qu'il finisse ainsi, déclara Roy seulement.

\- Bonne idée! Largua Ed en finissant sa boisson.

Il jeta le contenant vide dan la corbeille. Roy décréta d'un ton ironique:

\- Tu contamines la scène de crime.

Ed pouffa et reprit sa bouteille. Il sortit et alla jeter sa bouteille à l'extérieur. Il revint. Roy était penché sur le cadavre. Il oscultait le corps à la recherche de preuves concrètes. Ed n'osait pas le déranger. Il s'adossa au mur et le laissa faire. Il vit le visage de Roy changer. Il s'enquit soucieux:

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Scar est passé par ici.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

\- Il laisse ses traces comme tout alchemiste, dit Roy en se redressant.

Ed vint le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- On va le poursuivre, c'est mal ce qu'il fait.

\- D'accord.

\- Commençons par répertorier ce meutre, marmonna Roy en marchant vers la sortie.

Roy reçut le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dans son bureau. Elle paraissait soucieuse et il s'en aperçut. Roy l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui ce qu'elle fit. Elle croisa les jambes et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous m'avez demandé?

\- Oui, je voulais vous demander si vous avez repèré Scar, lui demanda-til avec fermeté.

Riza poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Non, malheureusement.

Roy marqua son mécontentement. Il avait besoin de le retrouver et cela dès maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais autrement, lui apprit -il seulement.

Riza se leva et partit. Roy ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il commença à le parcourir rapidement. Beaucoup de notes griffonnées illisiblement. Il dut les trier une par une. Il les éparpilla sur son bureau et se prit une feuille de papier vierge. Roy attrapa un stylo et commença à noter les similitudes. Plusieurs expériences non autorisés par les lois de la nature. Cela avait dû alerter Scar. Il était persuadé que celui-ci n'avait rien rater. Il trempait dans ce meurtre, Roy en était persuadé. Il inscrivit précautionneusement les dates. Il marqua les résultats aussi. Roy mustang surligna et fit ressortir les équations. Effectivement, ce scientifique avait fait des monstruosité. Le colonnel remit les feuilles dans un nouveau dossier qu'il nomma Scar. Il le ragea avec les autres. Ed pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Il alla s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupé Hawkeye. Ed semblait mieux malgré son énorme bandage. Il lui sourit et vola la pomme sur le bureau de Roy. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard quand il croqua dedans. Roy décréta peu aimable:

\- Tu aurais pu me demander la permission, non?

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand elle ne sorte pas du frigo, protesta Ed en la finissant.

Il jeta le coeur de la pomme dans la poubelle. Ed s'installa confortablement dans la chaise.

\- Donc, tu as trouvé Scar, reprit-il avec fermeté

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Pourtant Riza était là, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Pour me dire qu'elle avait échoué.

Ed jura.

\- Merde!

\- Nous sommes de bons enquêteurs, on le trouver nous-même, proposa Roy avec simplicité.

\- Vraiment? Ironisa Ed avec sarcasme.

\- Écoute, on ne peut pas le laisser filer, fit Roy convaincu.

\- Non, je le sais bien.

\- Bon, alors nous sommes d'accord.

\- Nous poursuivons Scar, donc?

\- C'est ça, marmonna Roy en fermant son classeur.

Ed se leva et répondit:

\- À nous deux, Scar!

La tour n'avait pas changé. Ed frisonna en se retrouvant de nouveau devant celle-ci. Il détestait cet endroit plus que tout. Il avait faillit mourir ici. Al et lui auraient pu y passer. Si Roy ne les avait pas sauvé. Ed poussa la lourde porte. Roy le suivit à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ed contempla le long escalier et prit une grande respiration. Il monta la première marche et Roy le précéda. Roy observait tout autour de lui. C'était un décor d'épouvante. Les murs en briques, les dalles du sol manquante, des chaînes au mur. Il se demanda si c'était réellement le repère de Scar ou c'était seulement l'endroit où il avait séquestré les frères Elric. Ed arriva en haut de la tour et resta immobile à observer la salle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les chaînes qui les avaient retenus prisonnier étaient toujours là. Il prit la menotte et la fit tourner dans ses mains. Ed la reposa précautionneusement au sol. Roy prit ce moment pour aller voir dans l'autre pièce. Il y avait un vieux bureau. Sur lequel était posé des photos d'alchemistes. Il y avait Ed, Al et lui aussi. Roy ramassa les photos et les glissa dans un sac. Il referma la glissière et le remit en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il revint dans la pièce où était Ed. Celui-ci observait la mer. Il paraissait totalement ailleurs. Roy s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule. Ed tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Roy lui retourna avec un clin d'oeil. Ed rit et demanda d'un ton grave:

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Oui, je propose qu'on rentre et qu'on appelle des renforts, dit-il, calmement.

\- Non, ne mêlons pas d'autres personnes à ça! Fit Ed, doucement.

Roy marqua une pause, puis enchaîna:

\- Ed, Scar va être difficile à capturer à deux.

Ed hocha négativement la tête.

\- Nous pouvons y arriver, protesta-t-il, simplement.

\- D'accord, essayons, mais je ne garantis pas notre réussite, l'avertit Roy, posément.

\- Je sais.

Roy tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Ed regarda une dernière fois et suivit Roy dans l'escalier. Roy s'exclama suffisament fort pour qu'il l'entende:

\- Faisons de notre mieux.

\- Oui, promit Ed en fixant le dos de Roy.

Roy et Ed marchaient en direction du repère de Scar d'après les indications récentes de Riza Hawkeye. Roy se sentait nerveux, Ed aussi. La rue déserte et la pleine lune qui les éclairait faiblement. La tension était palpable. Ce lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin de la rue qu'ils le virent. Scar se tenait dans la noirceur, il les fixa d'un regard dur. Scar fonça droit sur eux. Roy poussa Ed qui alla heurter un mur. Scar empoigna Roy par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Roy lui brûla le visage. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Ed prit ce moment pour frapper avec sa lance. Il fléchit sous le coup, mais pas longtemps. Roy lui envoya son pied en plein ventre. Scar plia et Ed le frappa au visage. Scar tomba à la renverse, mais se releva. Ed et Roy semblaient à bout de souffle. Alors que Scar était en pleine forme. Ed jura. Scar sourit, vainqueur. Ed regarda Roy qui commençait à faire apparaître du feu. Un convoi militaire, orchestré par Hawkeye, arriva. Barrant la route à Scar, l'empêchant ainsi de se sauver. Ed se rua sur Scar. Ils se battirent violemment. Ed lui donna un coup dur sur la tête qui le fit chanceler. Roy prit ce moment pour l'entourer de feu. Privé d'oxygène, Scar s'écroula, inerte au sol. Hawkeye s'approcha et lui passa les menottes. Ils l'amenèrent dans le camion. Scar allait être jugé, puis emprisonné. Roy et Ed se regardèrent et se sourirent. C'était du bon boulot.

\- Bravo, Roy, tu as eu toute une idée, le félicita Ed en riant.

\- Merci, mais sans ton aide cela n'aurait pas marché, lui dit-il, amusé et flatté.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent. On est habile, dit Ed, doucement

\- Tu penses? Interrogea Roy, incertain.

_**2 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

Ed mit la pancarte ouverte devant son nouveau bureau. Roy et lui venaient de s'acheter une bâtisse qu'ils avaient rénové avec l'aide de leurs amis. Ils avaient décidés d'utiliser leur dons à des fins plus pratique. Ed regardait par la fenêtre quand il vit Riza Hawkeye et Al qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit le vieil homme derrière eux. Il marchait courbé avec l'aide d'une canne. Les cheveux gris en brouissailles. Ses yeux verts, par contre, paraissaient toujours aussi vifs et alertes. Riza et Al s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place. Le vieil homme s'avança prudemment. Il trébucha et Ed le retint. Ed le fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme demanda, doucement:

\- Vous êtes ouverts?

\- Vous êtes notre premier client, dit Roy en sortant d'une pièce du fond.

Ed lui sourit. Le vieil homme s'installa et tous l'écoutèrent attentivement. Ed et Roy se sentaient enfin à leur places.

FIN


End file.
